


Nurse

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Pike just accidentally gave Tilly the best idea after his injury on New Eden.





	Nurse

The pain killers barely took the edge off of the waves of pain that shot through him every time he took a breath, forcing hissed curses out of his clenched jaw every time he stood, sat, or walked at more than an old man's pace. He wanted to kick himself for being the hero, jumping on the phaser, but it was a Captain's instinct to get in the way of danger, especially when a child was involved. Still, that moment of unthinking reflex, that instinctual leaping toward the threat instead of way, had left him missing a chunk of his ribcage. There was only so much the doctors could do - now it was down to natural healing, and that meant that every. Single. Motion. Left him with white hot fire rippling through his body.

What a fucking idiot I am- his mantra for the day.

The doctor had chased him out of the med bay, nothing else to be done, so the bed could be freed up. She ordered bedrest; he felt like he was forsaking duty by complying. Acting captain, no, CO-captain Saru ordered him to at least stay in the ready room off his feet if he insisted on being on duty. Two shifts later and a dressing down by Saru, polite but firm, convinced him to finally go to bed, pain and all.

His ass had barely landed on his mattress when the door chime alerted him.

“JUST COME IN uuuggghfuckingow…” Pain, pain, more pain at the effort of raising his voice. Ensign Tilly stuck her fiery locks past the door to peer at him.

“Doctor asked me to drop this off.” She stepped just in the door, brandishing his next dose of barely effective pain killer.

“Thank god. Get over here.” Pike dropped the rest of the way back onto the bed, regretting the movement immediately. Several seconds of intense swearing burned Tilly's ears. She winced once she got a good view of the scale of his injury. The wrap covered nearly half of his chest, reinforced to replicate the work his ribcage would be doing if it were still there.

“Any place in particular that needs to go?” he hissed. She shook her head and hummed a negative, then caught herself.

“Nope. Doc just said to stick it wherever I can jab you, but um…” she looked the rest of him over, contemplating the least painful spot to jab that needle tip into. “I don't really feel comfortable with this. I got basic first aid training, but I'm not a doctor, I don't trust my judgement with this,” she swallowed nervously as she waggled the injector in the air. Pike started to chuckle but groaned and swore again.

“You're the only nurse I got right now. Just hit me in the shoulder or something, its not that hard.” Pike's eyes scrunched shut with another wave of pain while Tilly dropped her pad on the table end of his bed and gently sat down on the mattress against his uninjured side. She wavered, still deciding where the target should be.

“Come on, Nurse Tilly. The pain's only going to get worse.” He looked her direction as he tried working his sleeve up, straining to keep from moving the shoulder over his wound too much, but stalled halfway through, hissing discomfort. She reached over, batting his hand away to finish the job herself. Pike was suddenly enjoying a closeup view of her amply filled top as she leaned against him and hiked his sleeve off his skin, then tagged him with the injector in the bicep. Tilly was returning his sleeve to order when she felt a hand against her side.

She pulled back to eyeball him.

“Are you in any shape for that? I mean, touch is supposed to be healing, but I don’t-”

“Tilly.”

“-think you're even supposed to be-”

“Tilly.”

“-moving around. Why'd you even go on duty with this, anyways-”

“Ensign.” He brought her blathering to a halt with a hand squeezing her knee. She pouted.

“Could you help me get ready for bed at least? Those meds aren't going to kick in for a while, and I…. I just am in too much pain right now.”

“Oh. OH. OH GOD I misjudged. I'm so sorry I keep doing this to you and just-” Pike planted his fingers against her lips.

“Stop apologizing.” He smiled as best he could before slipping his fingers to trace her lower lip before dropping his arm to her hands to help him sit back up. “Nurse Tilly sounds pretty sexy though.” He raised his eyebrows and watched her cheeks flush a bit as she met his eyes, then she started undoing the reinforced wrap to get his shirt off. Several silent minutes passed as they worked slowly to shed his clothes and get the wrap back on before he slid in under the blankets.

Tilly started to reach for her pad and make her exit when she realized he hadn't pulled the covers quite back up, his fingers tapping the sheets next to him. She stared.

“...do you really want me here? I might jab you with an elbow or something, and I don't think I could deal with *actually* breaking my captain.” She twisted her fingers together with her growing mental dilemma.

“Only if you're not on shift, nurse. You can't do any worse to me than what I did to myself.” Pike snuck in that uneven smirk despite the pain in his voice, knowing it worked her up something fierce. Tilly narrowed her eyes at him, and considered for a moment. He patted the mattress again, and then she was wriggling out of her uniform, stripping down to her undies and undershirt to slide in next to him. Pike pulled her in for a kiss before nudging her to spoon up against him as he rolled onto his good side, burying his face against her hair as the shot kicked in and sent him into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grogginess and spinning ceiling overhead greeted him, sending his stomach into a lurch. Instinct tried to get him to sit upright on the spot, but pain. HOLY HELL did that hurt. He rolled onto his good side, his bed empty, giving him a clear path to the closet of a bathroom across the room.

Emergency averted, hands washed, and an adjustment of his brace on his way out of the bathroom were rewarded with Tilly, dressed and upright, with another injector in hand.

“Did the doc dose last night's with a tranq? Knocked me down good.” He rubbed his face, working the remains of sleep from his eyes. Tilly raised her eyebrows.

“My turn to say WOW,’ she chuckled. “You've been out for two days. And yeah, she knew you wouldn't stay off your feet. SOOOO… ready for shot five?”

“Five?”

“Yyyyeeeeaaahhh. I've been giving you these while you were asleep. Doctor's orders!” Pike didn't like how chipper she was about it. “This one doesn't have a tranq though. You gotta eat at some point.” Tilly donned her best innocent grin while wiggling the injector around.

Pike just sighed.

“Should I… bring you something, or…” she held his arm still while giving the shot, completely unphased with the action now. “Burnham would probably insist on tacos with eggs or something, full of protein and completely practical and boring…”

“I’m fine.”

“Well yeah, you are, but you really should eat. Maybe a muffin and coffee. The coffee's good of course its good the replicator never gives BAD coffee…” She reflexively rubbed the spot she had pressed the injector against while rambling, then folded her fingers around the injector. “I'm doing it again, aren't I?” Pike just gave his usual amused smirk while nodding. “Okay, I'll just go and take this back and bring you back some breakfast before I take my shift. Need anything else, Captain?”

“Yes.”

Tilly looked for a brief moment, like she'd been caught in mid-act of some sort of mischief.

“Stop calling me captain when we're in here. It's just Christopher.” Tilly let out a breath of relief. Pike grabbed his clothes from the bedside table, clean and folded. He stared at them for a moment, then back up to Tilly with an apologetic grimace. Tilly mouthed a silent OH, then spent half a moment looking for the best place to set the injector before putting it on the now vacant table. They made short work around the brace, then he shooed her off to finish her errand to the med bay. He had barely finished dressing when she was back with breakfast.

“I have NO idea to get you really, so…” she said as she dropped the platter onto the table, piled up with eggs, strips of meat, a waffle, a couple of muffins. Too much food, Pike thought, as she shoved a cup of steaming coffee into his hand before turning on her heel to head back to the door.

“You're not helping me eat this?” He gestured at the platter, eyebrows raised. She briefly leaned back as she stepped into the hall, mouthing 'no’, then she was gone with a grin. He huffed a bit, picking up a bacon strip to gnaw on before looking for his own padd to catch up on the ship activities while he was unconscious. A note greeted him as he turned it on.

‘Take it easy! Doc's orders!’

“FINE!” He stared at the pile of food again, groaning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had spent part of the shift in the ready room, finalizing any reports that were sent his way, but mostly reading out of boredom. Saru wouldn't let him linger on the bridge for long, so he wandered through the ship for a bit, familiarizing himself with the experiments on board, as the Discovery was still a science vessel, first and foremost. He made the mistake of wandering past the med bay, where the doctor chided him for roaming the ship even as she re-examined his healing ribs before sending him back to quarters.

Pike took the long route back, determined to avoid boredom as long as possible when he felt a poke against his backside.

“Captain.” Tilly stepped in time with him, grin betraying her little jab.

“Ensign. Still on duty?”

“Nope! I'm just going to get more comfortable before I get you your next-”

“Already done. Doc yelled at me for being a restless patient while she was at it.”

“Oh, well, damn. Means I can't give you a proper good time.” She shuffled her pad from one arm to another, but Pike thought he caught a mischievous smirk. He stopped midstride in the hallway, Tilly passing him before stopping herself. He narrowed his eyes in her direction.

“What's going on?” His lopsided grin barely made itself known as Tilly did her best to look clueless.

“No idea, sir.” Fuss with the pad. “I'm just . . . going to get more comfortable, is all.” Another wide grin. Pike's studious, wary expression didn't change as he started walking again.

“...uh-huh.” Tilly walked ahead of him, reaching the lift ahead of him and waiting for the doors to open. He stood alongside her as another crewman stepped up as well. Polite silence followed them through the lift and their respective decks. Pike finally got back to his quarters, clearing the leftovers of breakfast into reclamation and barely managing to get his jacket unhooked when the door chimed.

Pike opened the door to Tilly, redressed (what was she wearing?) and to his door in what he was sure was record speed, pulling a chuckle from him, which he immediately regretted with the ensuing jab of pain. Tilly stepped in and grabbed his arm, steering him towards his bed, locking the door behind her.

“Okay, WHAT are you doi-” he had turned to face her and she was shucking off the robe? Coat? to reveal what could best be described as a retro white nurse one piece, skirt slit up the sides, white stockings that came up to mid-thigh, and the cloud of curls barely contained by a decorative clip of some sort, also white with a red cross in the center of it.

“I *was*going to do the whole 'nurse’ thing,” she gestured air quotes at 'nurse’. “BUT YOU THWARTED ME! I need to ...need to figure out something else now…” She fussed with the coat she had still in her hands, folding it sloppily and dropping it into the only chair in the room before turning back to him with a awkward 'ta-da!’ gesture. Pike was still gawking.

“Oh. Oh, you hate it, don't you? I should have double. . . what? What's that-” Tilly mimicked the small shake of his head he gave.

“I love it.” He was still a little dumbfounded that she did it, though. She gave a big grin and started to lunge forward to hug him, but caught herself at the last minute.

“OH THANK GOD Took me forever to get this done right, though.” She started fussing with his jacket, finishing what he started and pulled it off him, taking care not to bounce his left arm too much around the bandaging. Once it was off, Pike wrapped an arm around her to pull her tight against him, leaning down enough to claim her mouth and silence her nervous rambling. She reached her arms up to clasp at his shoulders, moaning softly against him. He broke the kiss when his awkward lean started to hurt, pulling back upright with a wince.

“Okay, patient needs to get back into bed, or I call a REAL NURSE in.” Tilly started the routine of working his undershirt off and refitting the wrap, working faster than Pike could keep up, so he surrendered to just being pushed around by her until he was finally down in the bed, pants being stripped and joining the rest of his clothes before Tilly finally paused.

“I kinda like this nurse job.” Tilly admired her almost nude captain sprawled across the edge of his mattress, unfortunately also observing some of the angry edges of his injury past the bandage. Her smile dropped into a pout as she lightly ran a finger just outside one of the phaser burns. “Does this hurt? I don't want to accidentally hit any of this.” She looked up to his face, where a slight hiss and grimace betrayed him. “That answers that.” She pulled her fingers away only to have them caught in his hand.

“I'll be okay.”

“Okay or not, INTO BED.” She patted his knee, gesturing for him to slide in under the covers, enjoying that he was letting her boss him about, and he thoroughly amused with it. That smirk of his was going to kill her, she was certain.

“Are you staying, or is this just a fuss and run?” Pike's fingers had found the edge of one stocking, sliding under the lace, following the trim until his hand met the slit in the side of her dress, then his warm palm was flat against the back of her thigh, venturing upward to cup the curve of her buttock. Tilly shifted her eyes from the blanket she was adjusting to his, eyebrow raised. He winked as he squeezed her flesh, nudging her closer as he did so. She leaned over the mattress, hands spread in the fabric as she wiggled her hips in response.

“Are you going to behave? Follow orders?” She reached up to adjust the clip in her hair. Pike just sighed dramatically.

“Yes, ma'am.”

She reached down and knocked off the simple shoes she wore, then set one knee on the mattress, delicately moving to straddle Pike's thighs, and pinning him under the blanket. Now he was studying her, looking over the details of her outfit.

“Who authorized this thing? I know it wasn't you. Ensigns aren't allowed to abuse the replicator for something like this.” Tilly pulled her lower lip in as she looked away, mumbling. “What? What was that?”

“...Stamets. I kinda pulled a favor.”

“...mm-hmm. Remind me to thank him later.”

Tilly shot a glare at him.

“Don't you dare. Bad enough he agreed, I don't want him knowing who its for. He'll never let me hear the end of it.”

“I’m willing to bet he already knew without you saying a thing.”

Pike smiled, mischief sneaking into his eyes. Tilly raised a hand, mock threatening him as he started to chuckle again.

“Agh, don't let me laugh, please.” Another wince, but the smile stayed. Tilly leaned forward, careful to not lean against his left side, and stole another soft kiss from him. Pike's hands returned to her thighs, sliding over the stockings and under the raised hem of the skirt as he deepened the kiss. She wiggled under his touch, pulling gently on his arms, then she pried herself away with some difficulty to sit upright, pushing her mop of hair out of her face.

Pike pulled his hands from under her hem, turning his attention to her collar, and pulled her forward again just enough to reach the top button. It popped free from its loop, the second and third following suit with little effort.

“I knew I filled this out pretty tight, but this is ridiculous.” Tilly started to unbutton the rest, but it was Pike's turn to swat her hands away, enjoying the view of unwrapping the gift she literally dropped in his lap.

“I told you I love this. No such thing as too tight.” He let his fingers swipe down into her cleavage to nudge the next button loose, giving his hand room to cup her breast. She leaned into his hand with a pleased hum, shifting her hips to rock up against his hardening cock. Tilly watched Pike focus on pulling the rest of the buttons free, parting the uniform, and she found herself reaching forward to cup his face, sliding fingers over the curve of his ear to follow the silver curl of his hairline. His eyes flicked back up to hers as he pulled the last button free and grasped her hips, fingers under the elastic band of her panties, and gently pulled her forward until she was over him again.

Tilly slid an arm under his neck as she leaned into him for another kiss, humming her growing desire against his tongue. He was teasing her again, fingers slow as he traced every dimple and curve of her hips and thighs and lower back, stretching his reach under the uniform up along her spine to hold her close.

“You know what just occurred to me?” Tilly managed to whisper against Pike's lips.

“What?”he replied as he nipped at her lip.

“I’m going to end up hurting you no matter how careful I am, and you being on top isn't going to work either.”

Pike held his breath as he rolled her words through his head, then let out a defeated groan as he dropped his head into the pillow.

“I'll be fine-”

“NO. But I can think of something else instead.” Pike clawed his fingers against her ass as she rose back up to her knees to sit back on his thighs again, grumbling something about damn common sense ruining everything. She ran her hands along his arms as he slipped his fingers into the thigh trim of her stockings, sliding them down just a little. On the return trip, she pulled her uniform open a little wider, teasing the material to sit just over her nipples. Pike literally growled in response. She sat just beyond his reach, and he couldn't touch more than her thighs without sitting up and triggering a cascade of angry pain that would end this show early. She smiled, sweet and teasing as she scooted back just a little farther, tugging the blanket off him in increments until she found her prize.

Tilly traced her fingers down his hard shaft, following it to the base, gently handling him and slipping a finger against the sensitive skin past his balls. A subtle intake of breath, and a less grumpy growl came from him, and she watched him as she maneuvered herself to lay prone between his knees, breasts propped against his thighs and against his shaft as she slowly began to stroke him.

“.....Okay, you're right. This might be better.” Pike conceded as she stuck her tongue out to take a tentative lap at him, never turning her gaze from his. He reached into her hair, stroking his fingers against her scalp as she laved the flat of her tongue all down the shaft, then switched to laying suckling kisses on the way back up, snickering as Pike twitched in response, his fingers brushing down along her cheek. She threw him a quick wink just as she opened her mouth, heat and tongue greeting the head of his cock as she swallowed him. All movement from him stopped, fingers barely against her skin as he gasped at the enthusiasm with which she took him.

“...fffffuck, Tilly, if I had known you could do this-” He was cut short as she giggled against him, feeling the muscles in his thighs tense at the sudden sensation, then she started a rhythm, taking him almost to back of her throat with an entirely too-smug hum, them sucking firmly as she pulled slowly off. Several repeats mixed with her hand stroking him and gently rolling him between her deft fingers left him literally breathless. She slowed after swirling her tongue over the head, slipping her lips over it with a kiss, suction providing a satisfying touch to her ministrations.

Pike's head was firmly buried back in the pillow, eyes closed. He opened them as she pulled her mouth away, finally sucking in a breath as he looked down towards her, fingers resuming their path across her cheek.

“.....god, where did you learn that???”

Tilly smiled wide, practically glowing.

“My secret! I *could* tell you, but then I'd have to vaporize you, and neither one of us wants that.” She lapped at his hard cock again almost nonchalantly. He growled in response.

“. . . I know what else you could do.” Pike grinned at her as she began to suckle in him again.

“Hrnn?”

He gestured for her to turn around. She cocked her head a bit, not understanding.

“I refuse to be the only one to enjoy this. Turn around, on your knees over me.” He waggled his hand towards his shoulders. “You won't be leaning against my side, and I won't be moving. C'mon.” Tilly could not believe what she just heard come out of that man's mouth. If there was a heaven, she had found it.

Pike gently scooted over, hissing as he centered himself on the mattress, and Tilly got up, walking the three paces to the head of his bed to lean over and kiss him. His hand pulled at her nurse uniform, depositing it onto the floor after it slid off her shoulders, and slid his hand over her hip and side again, pulling her off balance enough to make her catch herself on the bed, her breasts well in range of his mouth to kiss her skin before finding his way to a nipple, delicately grazing his teeth against it, then suckling her with as much enthusiasm as she had shown. She gasped, then bit her lip in response to the flicks of his tongue across her nerves. He nudged her over him a bit more to give equal attention to her other breast, then worked upwards over her collarbone and neck for another kiss before guiding her over him, straddling his shoulders.

He brought his arm up against and over her hip, opposite his injury, hand stroking her smooth skin and guiding her hips down as her mouth returned to work over his shaft. He dug his fingers against the back of her thigh, pulling her open just enough to make her pause. He tested bringing his other arm up over the brace, working in the space between them both to slide two fingers along her opening, spreading her slickness over his fingers before pressing her netherlips apart and applying his tongue to her aroused clit. He felt her gasp around his cock as she worked to resume her previous rhythm, failing as he lapped, circling her clit before tracing her opening, testing her reactions. She sucked harder, moaned a bit as he reflexively brought his hips up, and he slid his fingers down to trap her clit between the joints of his fingers, swiveling them around her nub, and that's when her first really vocal response hit.

He planted a kiss against her folds, then waited for another gasp before pinching, then lapping teasingly, the entire length of her, timing them with her suckling around his cock. Tilly moved her hands to his thighs, digging her fingers into him as she sucked, meeting his slow thrusts upwards. His fingers loosened their hold around her, and he drew his arm back down, sliding his hand to brace against her thigh as he dove his tongue between her folds, penetrating as deep as he could reach, thrusting and sucking at her simultaneously.

Tilly responded a LOT louder than he expected at the move. She pulled off his cock, and dropped her head against his thigh, muffling the high pitched moan accompanied by a profusion of swearing. He fought the urge to laugh about her language as he set his own rhythm- lap, circle, penetrate- making her shudder and claw at him. He felt her hand around his cock, pumping, her hair a profusion of feather light touches that accompanied her hot breathy moans against his inner thigh.

His fingers eventually came to play again, giving his tongue a rest, and Tilly a chance to resume her oral efforts. Her lips seemed extra eager to please him, even taking to his balls gently, heat and suction sending jolts of pleasure right through his core before his mouth renewed its work between her thighs. The intensity of his efforts finally forced Tilly to pull her hips away, slipping out of his grasp as she changed her position and hovered over him, positioned to sheathe his cock inside her.

“. . . what . . . did you not like that?” Pike reached for her hips, squeezing her firmly.

“Oh, no, that was AMAZING, but I need to fuck you NOW. Tongue doesn't do what I need.” Then she was on him, one move, burying him to the hilt with needy groans from the both of them. Pike fought the urge to sit upright and embrace her tightly as he fucked her, and Tilly braced herself from leaning down against him. She had her hands against his hips, fingers away from the bandage, giving her leverage to grind against him and find as much friction against him as she could manage as he thrust, shallow staccato motions deep in her, making every effort to draw as much pleasure as possible against aggravating his injury.

Tilly's cries were loud, louder than he'd ever gotten from her, and for a brief moment he dreaded the side glances he'd get from the crew tomorrow….then the moment was gone. Those cries were his praise. He wanted more.

He decided to test his pain, and he angled his hips to come up more. His thrusts, going deeper, toppled Tilly forward to grab the bedding, bracing herself against his rough motions. The burn of too much too soon stabbed Pike soundly. He clenched against the incoming wave of pain as he stopped mid-thrust, but it sent her over the edge, the flex of him deep inside magnifying her response to the orgasmic rush. She practically sung her response, intermittently between heavy breaths, eyes closed, bruised lips parted. Pike focused on her as he lowered his hips, pain and the crest of pleasure fighting for attention, and he bit at the inside of his lip to keep his attention on anything but the pain. Then she sat back upright, eyes still closed, her cries quieted into low moans, and her shift, her pulsing, overpowered any disrupting pain, bringing him to join her as well. His fingers clawed into her soft hips as he came, pulling her down harder against him. He couldn't help the reflexive thrusts he made then, aiding her in milking him dry.

Tilly eventually caught her breath and looked down at her captain, disheveled from their efforts, eyes shut tight and fighting obvious pain.

“OH! SHIT! LEMME GET OFF YO-”

“Don't you dare move,” he growled, the whistle of pain creeping into his velvety rumble of a voice. His fingers were dug into her flesh as he paced his breathing, certainly hard enough to bruise. She stroked his arms gently as he slowly released his grip on her. He opened his eyes to her worried face. She was chewing her lip.

“I shouldn't have moved. This is-”

“Tilly, shut up. You didn't do a damn thing that I didn't want too.” She opened her mouth to say something else, but thought better of it as she reached forward the stroke his face. He turned just enough to kiss her palm, then closed his eyes again. “Honestly though, did you enjoy that?”

“...” He opened one eye to the beginning of a pout forming on her lips. He opened the other to focus.

“Tilly. I'm alright. Did you like that or… never want me to do that again, or…” His eyebrows raised in query.

“That was amazing. But we're not doing THAT again till you heal up.” She emphasized the pout.

“Fair enough.” He dared a look down where she sat on him still. “I like this view though.” His hands rolled over where bruises were threatening to form already. Tilly ground herself against him playfully, smile returning to her flushed face. “You keep that uniform on next time. Maybe I'll keep those loose buttons pinned with your badge.”

“Only if you put that gold jacket of yours back on, captain.” Tilly's grin was the best praise Pike could want.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post edit- I got some helpful comments to improve the opening paragraph, so I took it and ran. Thanks to Jim M for the post-beta suggestions.


End file.
